


The Haircut

by ezekiels



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey finally gives Duke a much needed haircut. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [afigureofspeech](http://afigureofspeech.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

When Duke shows up on Audrey’s doorstep with scissors in his hand, Audrey can’t help but smile. She’s been offering to cut his hair for the past few months, just casually, whenever she walks past his room on the way to hers. He’s been turning her down since the beginning but she guesses one of those girls he brings home every other night has finally found a soft spot in that armour of his.

She sits him down in front of her mirror, ignoring the protests of her best friend Nathan. He doesn't like Duke and she isn't sure why. She hasn't let that stop her though. She likes Duke, even if he never shows up at class and has, on more than one occasion, mistaken her door for his. He just has this way about him and nearly about everyone, except perhaps Nathan, gravitates towards him. It’s like Duke is the sun and they’re the planets and the stars.

Nathan stands up from where he’s been sitting on her bed and glares at Duke. “We have a test in two days.”

“We’ll finish studying tomorrow,” Audrey says, exchanging Duke’s scissors for a pair of her own. She’s been cutting her own hair since she was five. Her many foster parents never really cared enough to pay for them themselves. “We started early just in case something came up, remember? It’s fine. We’ll do this tomorrow.”

Nathan gets to his feet, continuing to glare at Duke. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Duke swivels in the chair to face Nathan, putting a hand to his heart. Audrey tries to hide her smile behind her own had but she doubts she succeeds in doing so. “That cuts me deep, Nathan,” Duke says. “I thought you and I had this mano a mano thing going on. How about this, I promise on my father’s life that nothing will happen between me and Audrey, now or in the near or distant future.”

“Your father’s dead,” Nathan growls.

“Aw, come on! What do you think I am, Nathan? Made of stone?” Duke gestures to Audrey. “Have you seen Audrey? She gorgeous!”

Audrey smiles and shakes her head. She’s used to Duke’s humour unlike Nathan.

“Go on, Nathan,” she says. “I’ll be fine.”

Nathan stomps out of her room and slams the door behind him.

“That boy needs to relax,” Duke says.

“And you need to lay off of him,” Audrey says. She picks up a comb and starts to run it through Duke’s hair. “His dad just died.”

“No excuse for being impolite,” Duke huffs and Audrey smiles, setting to work.

She’s never cut her own hair so short before but it’s easy enough to figure it all out. Soon enough, there’s a pile of hair on the floor and she’s combing the last of the loose hairs out, trying to find if she’s missed anything.

“There you go,” Audrey says. “I think you’re done.”

Duke pats at his hair. “Not bad, Officer Parker.”

She can’t help but smile at her nickname. She’s made quite a reputation for herself as being better than campus security since the very first day when she broke up a fight between two high school rivals. She wants to be a police officer, after college, maybe. She’s not sure yet.

Duke smiles up at her. “You look nice when you smile.”

“There’s that word of yours again,” she says, setting down the comb and the scissors. “Nice.”

He catches her arm and when their eyes meet, he looks at her levelly, his smile still there but his eyes serious. She’s never seen that look on him before and it looks, for lack of a better word, nice. “I meant nice,” he says softly.

She doesn't know quite what to say to that. “Thank you.”

Duke grins. “Correct me if I’m wrong but I believe I just rendered you speechless.”

She blushes and laughs. “Shut up, Duke.”

“That can be negotiated.”

She shoots him a grin out of the corner of her eye. “Can it now?”

Duke tugs at her wrist and she falls into his lap. She laughs, arms flailing before they find purchase around his shoulders and on her desk. When she catches her breath enough to look up at him, he’s smiling down at her with that same level look as before.

“So what’s it to be, Officer?” he asks. “Life sentence?”

She gazes at his lips and bites the bottom lip of her own. She knows she’s going to regret this in the morning but she’s caught in his orbit and she can’t quite help herself. “Life seems a little bit lenient,” she says, sitting up in his arms.

He grins, leaning a little closer so that his words can graze her lips. “Do you worst.”

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
